The Pureblood Society
by esteethestrange
Summary: Maggie is a first year at hogwarts,this year, tempers flare between purebloods and mudbloods and lily potter is revealed as being very different to her father.Maggie finds herself having to deal with dark magic, ellitism, danger and, ahe must pick a side.
1. Anticipation

**Eleven year old Margaret (Maggie) Moonbeam is getting ready to leave for Hogwarts with her thirteen year old sister Millicent (Millie). She comes from a pureblood family and have many _famous_ family friends.**

**

* * *

**"Maggie!" Melinda Moonbeam whispered to her sleeping daughter "come on Mags, you don't want to be late for the Hogwarts Express!" Those last two words jolted Margaret Moonbeam awake, filled with excitement and anticipation for the coming day. Her mind filled with all the things she had been thinking – and dreaming- about for the past month. Hogwarts. Although she had never seen it, she had envisioned it in her mind. A dark gothic castle, students milling through the ancient halls in dark robes carrying the very textbooks that were packed in the bottom of her suitcase.

These images were all based on the various stories that her parent and older sister Millicent, had told her. As well as what "Hogwarts, a history" had taught her. For the past few months all her thoughts were consumed by Hogwarts and magic, she had a large calendar in her room, a magical one that would tell her how many days or hours it was until the thing she most anticipated, in this case, today. The calendar was now showing "Two Hours". The time until she would be boarding Hogwarts Express, she knew that, as soon a she boarded the train, it would show the hours until her arrival at the school. The thought that this was a matter of hours away made her shudder.

On her mother's suggestion, she went and had a shower and changed into her muggle clothes that she would wear to the station, she would change into her uniform on the train, and it was about a six hour train ride so she would have plenty of time to do so. After she was clean and changed, she went down for breakfast. Normally in the Moonbeam household, breakfast was made the same way it was in most wizarding families. Wands would be used to direct ingredients or food into bowls or fry pans and then would be cooked, mixed, chilled or served using various spells. Muggle food made magically. But today was different. As it was Maggie's first day officially joining to magical world, she was given a truly magical breakfast. Plates of colour changing pancakes and bowls of jumping cereal were brought to the table by multi coloured pixie like things that would explode into glitter when touched. Although she was anxious and not very hungry, Maggie couldn't help but try some of this new, magic food and smiled at the sensation of the still jumping cereal going down her throat.

Maggie's bags were already packed; She kept her new wand made of African Padauk, a very red, hard wood, and had a core of unicorn tail hair. She had bought a week ago in Diagon Alley; this was also where she had purchased her owl, Harley.

She had been packing gradually for the past two weeks so she was much organised so that none of her excitement was crushed by the thought of packing. Her sister Millicent obviously hadn't thought of that, she was still running around the house yelling out the things that she was missing.

"Mags, have you seen my 'History of magic' Textbook?"

"Nup, try the bookshelf."

"I can't find my scarf! Have you noticed it anywhere?"

"I think Hippo might have taken it."

Millicent began to curse the cat.

"Wait, have you seen Hippo?"

Maggie sighed, how her thirteen year old sister had managed to misplace her cat, she did not know. But she helped to look for it, she definitely did not want to be late.

After Hippo and the (slightly chewed) RavenClaw scarf had been found, Both girls were ready and had only fifteen minutes until they would be leaving for kings cross station. Maggie's father, William, began loading the car with the girl's bags being careful to keep Millie's cat cage and Maggie's owl cage out of the back of the car, knowing from past experience that when animals get scared, they get aggressive and no cage can keep the from harming anybody, or bag close to them.

The entire family, animals included, were in the car at 10.20 am, it was normally a thirty minute trip to kings cross station, but they had factored in traffic and parking into that time so added ten minutes. Lucky they did because, three minutes into the trip, Millicent realised she had left her wand at home so they William had to drive back to retrieve it. Millie blamed her parents ban of her using her wand indoors as to why she had forgotten it.

"It's 'cause I haven't used it for so long." She muttered.

Her comments were ignored and after a few minutes she cheered up and started to tell her younger sister more about Hogwarts, exaggerating heavily on how bad detentions are and how strict the teachers are. Although this didn't damper Maggie's spirit, she was excited to learn about magic, and wouldn't let anything stand in the way of that.

* * *

**I would love for you to review, I will reply to every review. I would love just any opinion. Even a mean, badly spelt one. =P  
By the way, what house do you think Maggie will get in? Answer via review/PM.  
_xoxo  
Estee_**


	2. Kings Cross Station

**Thank you for anyone who has reviewed, favourited or read this story! I have pictures of some of the things in this story on my profile. this chapter and the next are sort of two parts of the same chapter do the next chapter should come out sooner than this one did!  


* * *

**

The traffic wasn't a problem, they arrived at kings cross station in twenty seven minutes. Maggie timed it. After they had parked, two girls went to get trolleys while their parents waited with the luggage. As they went, they noticed some witches and wizards that hadn't quite worked out how to dress like a muggle, at least, a normal one. All the moonbeams were wearing ordinary muggle clothing as they did whenever they were in muggle company.

When they came back with the trolley and loaded the bags and cages onto them, the headed for platform 9 ¾. It wasn't the first time for either girl. Although Maggie had never actually taken the Hogwarts express, she had been to platform 9 ¾ before to say goodbye to her sister. She had always felt so jealous of Millicent on those days, it excited her that she needn't be jealous anymore.

Millicent went first, she grabbed her trolley and ran as fast as she could, going straight through the brick barrier. Maggie went next and William and Melinda followed, carrying the animal cages as the animals didn't like riding on the trolley. When all of the Moonbeams had arrived on the platform, they began to look for friends Which is exactly what Millicent did. Escaping her family in search for her friends. They had ten minutes until the train left and most of the wizarding families found this to be a good time to catch up with people they hadn't seen for a while.

"Will!" A voice cried out. William Moonbeam turned to see a tall figure with dark hair and glasses walking towards him.

"Harry!" he said shaking hands with him. "It's good to see you, where's Ginny? And the kids?"

"Ginny's chatting with Ron and Hermione, Al and James are messing around with their friends and Lily's following her mother everywhere. Although she doesn't admit it, she very nervous, I don't she why, she has her brothers to look after her." He laughed at that thought. "She will also have Maggie too, how's she feeling. Excited?"

"Very, it will be good for her to know someone though, especially the daughter of the famous Harry Potter!" Both the men laughed.

Ginny came over with Lily following close behind. Ginny joined the men's conversation and told Lily to go and talk to Maggie who was standing close to her mother clutching her tawny owl to her chest. Lily walked up to her and said a shy hello. Maggie did the same. In truth, Maggie didn't really like Lily Potter. She found her strange and very arrogant, and incredibly boring. When her family visited the Potters, Millicent would hang out with James (although she was closer in age to Albus) and the would talk or listen to music and teach each other cool spells meanwhile Maggie would normally play with Albus, although he was 2 years older, they were instant friends.

She and Albus would look around for something to throw or kick around and would be off for hours. Maggie loved sport, and was excited to learn how to play quidditch, Albus had explained all the rules to her after making the Gryffindor team as a seeker in his first year, just as his father had done. James wasn't interested in quidditch, he had instead became interested in using magic not for sport, but for laughs. He was so much like his namesake, Harry's father, and loved being the school prankster.

As it was lily's first year as well, she wasn't sure what she would be like around others, she would probably make a few girly friends and spend there time whispering and giggling. Maggie didn't want to be like that. But she did try, to be polite, to make conversation with Lily many times within that ten minutes but Lily would reply with one syllable answers and seemed to be off in her own world. Maggie didn't know if she was being intentionally nasty or if she was just a bit mental.

Suddenly everyone was called to get on the train, she muttered goodbye to Lily and went to her parents. Melinda began to cry and hugged her youngest daughter to her chest. She called out to Millicent but she had already boarded the train with her friends, she waved at her mother and disappeared in the sea of students hurrying to get a seat on the train.  
"You better get going then." Maggie's mother said tearfully. "Write a letter every day! And be good!"  
Maggie's father hugged her and said goodbye and led her to the train, she got on and looked out at her parents and, although she would miss them, she was excited. She was going to Hogwarts!

* * *

**What did you think (points to review button, "press it! you know you want to!"). and what did you think of the way lily and the other Potter children act? Review, review, review!  
Thanks!  
_Estee_**

* * *


End file.
